Subscription models of video streaming providers (e.g., Netflix, Amazon Instant, Hulu, etc.) require payments to be made from one single subscriber. This has detrimental effects on their subscriber satisfaction levels and new subscriber acquisition rates. Many subscribers of the video subscriptions are unsatisfied because they feel they are overpaying for a service that they may be underutilizing for a variety of reasons. There exists a subset of non-subscribers who would like to use the video subscription, but not at the offered price point. Thus, while there are sufficient video subscription resources to fulfill the viewing requirements of both the subscriber and the subset of non-subscribers described, there is inefficient cost allocation that results in overall underutilization.